happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucy's diary
Lucy's diary is a diary that is written by Lucy Clover. She has written about everything (other characters' bio, some myths, lives with Flippy and about herself in the past). However, the words are in Yiddish. Opening אויף זונטיק, מיין ברודער באָוגהט מיר אַ בלוי טאָגבוך, ווייַל ער ווייסט מיין באַליבט קאָליר. ♡ איך טאַנגקט איר. איך אנגעהויבן שרייבן אַ ביסל הערות וועגן מיין ברודער, מיין פרייַנד, אנדערע און זיך. My Big Brother, Flippy מיין שוועסטער געהייסן פליפּפּי און ער איז געווען אַ וועטעראַן פון דער צווייטער וועלט מלחמה. ער איז געווען אַ גוט ברודער, אָבער מאל ער קענען זיין גראַמפּי. כאָטש זייַן נאַטור איז נישט גוט, איך נאָך ליבע מייַן ברודער. ☺ Other People in The Town Morton and Mix מאָרטאָן און מישן זענען די שפּיצל דואָ. זיי ביידע ווי פּראַנקינג עמעצער מיט פּיעס, אָבער איך פּעלץ אַז זיי טאן איז געפערלעך. איין טאָג, דעמב נאַט גאַט פּראַנקעד דורך די שפּיצל דואָ אומעטום ער גייט. אָוק קענען נישט נעמט עס ענימאָר און איז געווארן זיין משוגע יבערבייַטן יך, בראָווען. עפּעס זיי גוט און מאל זיי שלעכט. אין עטלעכע טעג צוריק, מישן געץ בייז בייַ דזשערקי ווייַל ער קאַללס אים אַ "באָלוואַן". �� Snooty and Cranky איך ביסל באקאנט וועגן סנאָאָטי און קאַפּריזנע, זיי ויסקומען קאַפּאַלז פון אַ סנאָביש דאַמע און אַ בייז באָכער. סנאָאָטי איז געזונט סנאָאָטי און קאַפּריזנע איז געזונט קאַפּריזנע, זיי גאַט טאַקע שלעכט נעמען. איך שטענדיק זען זיי אויף ברעג צוזאמען מיט מיין גרויס ברודער, קאַפּריזנע פישערייַ בשעת סנאָאָטי קאַלעקטינג עטלעכע סישעלז. זיי ויסקומען ענדזשויינג עס. �� Stacy סטייסי איז אַ פייַן מיידל אָבער איך טאָן ניט לייקס איר נישט ווייַל זי איז בייז, אַנשטאָט זי איז פּעטוניאַ ס שוועסטער. איך פּרובירן צו פרייַנדלעך מיט איר אָבער פּעטוניאַ שטענדיק דיסטערבז מיר און דערציילט סטייסי וועגן מיר. �� My BFF, Shiny Twinkle בלאַנק טווינגקאַל איז מיין בעסטער פרייַנד און אָסאַם פרייַנד איך האב באגעגנט, זי שטענדיק ינווייץ מיר פֿאַר קראָס 'דיין געבורסטאָג פּאַרטיי, אַדווענטורינג עטלעכע נייַ דימענשאַנז, סלעעפּאָווערס בייַ Fortis' הויז און עטק .. זי איז גוט, מאָדנע, קיל און נאָך, זי איז זייער טאַמבוי נאָר ווי מיר. מיר זענען בעת אַזוי פיל שפּאַס בייַ פליפּפּי ס הויז, אַזאַ מאכן קאַפּקייקס און מופפין, פּלייינג ווידעא גאַמעס, כאַנגגינג אַרום בייַ ביימער, און וואַטשינג קינאָ. בלאַנק טווינגקאַל שטענדיק אויף מיין זייַט פֿאַר לחיים אַרויף מיר, העלפּס צו פּראַנקינג פּעטוניאַ און איר Friends, העלפּס מיר צו סאַלווינג קיין סודות. �� Petunia פּעטוניאַ איז מיין ערגסט קאָנקורענט. זי איז שטענדיק ענוויאַס צו מיר נאָר ווייַל איך בין פאָלקס און מער ליכטיק ווי איר, זי טאַקע מיינען און זויער. איך בין נישט לייקס איר אַזוי פיל ווי אַ קאָנקורענט, זי אויך זיך-סענטערד און פּרידעפול. איך טאַקע טאָן ניט זאָרגן וועגן איר, איך נאָר זאָרג איז האַלטן מיין Friends זיכער פון פּעטוניאַ. �� Ginger Vanilla/Honey איך בין שטענדיק סטאָקינג בייַ אים דורך בוים ... ווען איך איז געווען לעבן אים, איך פּעלץ עפּעס אַנדערש ווי מיין האַרץ אַזוי וואַרעם, מיין אויגן האט זיך אויסגעדרייט אין בלוי הערצער און מיין קול איז געווארן אַזוי ניגן ווי אַ פויגל סאַנג אַ ליד ... מיין פּנים טורנס רויט, אויך מיין האַרץ שאָקלען אַזוי שנעל ... איך ווילן צו זאגט צו אים וועגן מיין דיפּאַסט פעעלינגס ... אָבער איך בין אויך שעמעוודיק צו זאגט עס ... ער איז אַ טאַקע שיין און קיל פרייַנד ... סאַמדיי , איך וועט זאגט צו אים וועגן מיין דיפּאַסט פעעלינגס און חתונה אים ... �� Splendid עס ס עטלעכע מיין קלאַסמייץ זענען גרויס פאַנס פון גלענצנדיק, די פליענדיק וועווערקע און אַ סופּערכיראָו פון מזל באָרד. ער איז טאַקע פעסט, שטאַרק און העלדיש אָבער איך טאָן ניט לייקס זייַן פּערזענלעכקייט. ער איז טאַקע טאָן ניט זאָרגן וועגן עמעצער וואס גאַט קאָפּדרייעניש, אפֿשר ער איז ניט אַ סופּערכיראָו. אבער עטלעכע מין פון מענטש. �� The Journalists איך בין טאַקע נעבעכדיק וועגן דער זשורנאַליסט וואָס איז געשטארבן ווייַל פון מיין כאַאָס, אין פינף וואָכן צוריק. נו, לפּחות זיי קענען געקומען צוריק צו לעבן. פּונקט ווי מיין גרויס ברודער וואס איז געשטארבן און געקומען צוריק צו לעבן, און געשטארבן ווידער ... �� Vinyl Scar וויינאַל סקאַר איז אַ קיל און אַמייזינג פרייַנד, אָבער, זי שטענדיק האלט מיין מעמעריז אינעווייניק אַ זאַך אַז קוק ווי-זייגער. זי שטענדיק זאָגן "אלץ וועט זיין דעמב-י אויב יאַ מאַכן קיין זאַמד.". זי לייקס מאכט עטלעכע וויזשאַוואַל פּונס, דזשאָוקס און ווערטער, אָבער עס וועט געענדיקט אַרויף אויב וויאָלאַ מעלאָדי באַקומען בייז. �� Some Mysteries in The Town איך בין טאַקע צעמישט וועגן מענטשן אין די שטאָט, למשל, אַלעמען שטענדיק געשטארבן און צוריק לעבעדיק, און דעמאָלט איז געשטאָרבן ווידער, און דעמאָלט צוריק לעבעדיק. עס ס ווי די ציקל פון לעבן און דאָס איז מאַכן מיר זייער זייער זייער צעמישט. איך בין בעט מיין גרויס ברודער ווי, אַלעמען וואס פאַרשטאָרבן, זענען צוריק לעבעדיק ווי נאָרמאַל. אבער מיין גרויס ברודער, פליפּפּי, שוץ זיין מויל און גייט אַוועק. איך בין נישט באַקומען עס וואָס דאָס געשען ... אָבער איך גלויבן ... די פינצטערניש זענען כאָנט זיי אַלע צו געשטארבן און ... דאָס איז ניט דער סוף פון מזל באָרד. The Monsters עס ס אַ פּלאַץ מאָנסטערס ווילן צו גיינ אַף מיר, צוזאמען מיט Friends. איך בין שטענדיק קאַמף מיט זיי אַלע, אָבער מאל איך בין ספּער עטלעכע פון זיי. מלכּה רידל זאגט אַז עס 'ס צוויי קאַטעגאָריעס פון מאָנסטערס, די גוט מאָנסטערס און די בייז מאָנסטערס. די גוט מאָנסטערס שטענדיק העלפּינג עמעצער אין נויט און ספּערינג זייערע שונאים ווען זיי מיד. בשעת די בייז מאָנסטערס זענען שלעכט און ווילן צו צעשטערן אַלע וועלטן אָבער שפּעטער, איך בין איינגעזען אַז ניט אַלע בייז מאָנסטערס זענען בייז. זיי נאָר ווילן שאַרף זייער משפּחה וואס פאַרפאַלן אָדער קאַפּטשערד דורך די רעבעלליאָן. איצט דאָרט ס אַ נייַ קאַטעגאָריע פֿאַר פאַרזעעניש איז נייטראַל, נאָך 42.000 בק. Scarfoxes סקאַרפאָקסעס זענען די ערגסטע מאָנסטערס אויף געשיכטע. זיי מאָרד עטלעכע וואָריער בייַ די גרויס מלחמה צווייטער און דזשוינד די רעבעלליאָן בייַ 70.350 בק, זייער פירער איז אַ ווייַבלעך ווייַס סקאַרפאָקס געהייסן קאָקאָראָ, זי איז אַ דאַוגטהער פון קאָוקי, דער גאָט פון האָפּעס און חלומות. זי איז געווען געהרגעט ינגבער טאַטע, מיט איר שער. קאָקאָראָ אויך געהרגעט די גרופּע פון דיסאַבלעד קינדער, זי האט זייער לעבן און ענדערונגען זיי אַלע געווארן סקאַרפאָקסעס. ווען אַלץ געטאן ווי געזונט, דעמאָלט זי מאכט אַ קינד און געגעבן נאָמען "וואסער סאָדאַ". עס זענען עטלעכע סקאַרפאָקסעס זענען בייז, נייטראַל און גוט. אבער, איך קענען טרעפן וואָס איינער סקאַרפאָקס איז בייז, נייטראַל אָדער גוט. די בייז סקאַרפאָקסעס יוזשאַוואַלי גיין מיט טיפּטאָעס און זייערע הענט אַראָפּ. די נייטראַל סקאַרפאָקסעס גיין נאָרמאַלי אָבער ווען עמעצער אָדער עפּעס קעגן זיי, זיי וועלן געווארן בייז סקאַרפאָקסעס. די גוט סקאַרפאָקסעס יוזשאַוואַלי גיין ווי נאָרמאַל מענטש אָבער פיל סלאָוער ווי נייטראַל סקאַרפאָקסעס. עס אויך וואונדער אַז ווי קענען דיפפערענטיאַטע צווישן בייז סקאַרפאָקסעס, נייטראַל סקאַרפאָקסעס, און גוט סקאַרפאָקסעס: # די בייז סקאַרפאָקסעס האָבן שאַרף פֿיס, רייזער און שאַרף ציין, גרויס-סייזד עקן, און לאַנג וואָלף אויערן. # די נייטראַל סקאַרפאָקסעס האָבן אָפן פֿיס, רייזער און שאַרף ציין, מיטל-סייזד עקן, און לאַנג וואָלף / פוקס אויערן. # די גוט סקאַרפאָקסעס האָבן האַלב-אָפן און האַלב-שאַרף פֿיס, רייזער און שאַרף ציין, מיטל-סייזד עקן, און לאַנג וואָלף אויערן. My Mother, Semine סעמינע איז מיין בייאַלאַדזשיקאַל מוטער, אָבער, איך ביסל וויסן ווייניקער וועגן איר. זי איז שטענדיק גייט מיר ווען איך גיין צו ערגעץ, אָבער איך נאָר קענען יבערנעמען אַז זי ווילן צו באַשיצן מיר פון מאָנסטערס. צו זיין ערלעך, איך בין שוין 14 יאָר אַלט און איך בין איצט אַ טיניידזשער, אויך וואָס ניט מייַן טאַטע איז באַשיצן מיר אָנשטאָט פון מיין מוטער? Category:Miscellaneous Category:Under Construction